Generally, a BlueTooth® wireless headset device includes a microphone, a loudspeaker, and a BlueTooth® wireless transmitter/receiver. The wireless headset device may receive data from a mobile communication device or other devices. The data is processed in order to generate an output as sound audible to a user. However, in such a device, the microphone must be located at least a minimum distance from the loudspeaker to prevent interference or feedback that may result in inoperability or poor operation of the wireless headset device. This minimum distance may be predetermined to avoid these problems, but the distance results in a fixed minimum size of the wireless headset device. Thus, typical Bluetooth® wireless headsets include small booms to position the microphone the minimum distance from the speakers. Such features and minimum size restrictions may render headsets undesirable or unattractive to some users.